


Tied with an Alpha

by Imagine_Nabong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nahyo - Freeform, nayeon and jihyo alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Nabong/pseuds/Imagine_Nabong
Summary: Chapter 1: don't you ever step a foot in the fourth floor
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

  
Nayeon take a deep breath as she finally land on the surface. After riding the rusty train for about 8 hours, she finally get to her destination.   
The train started to make a sound behind her back and after a minute it finally vanish and nayeon can't see it anymore.   
She looks at her wrist watch that was given to her as a birthday gift from her old friend. Thinking about them right now makes her want to ride the train for another 8 hours and go back to the city where she previously lives. But as you can see, she can't. 

Her parents died when she was just a kid. She doesn't have any memories of them. When she was in grade school, she was jealous of her classmates who had a mother and a father figure in their life. She wants to know how it feels like to call someone her mother. She wants to know what it feels like to be protected by your father. She wanted what her classmates have. 

She was raised by her mother's younger sister who died a few days ago because of lung cancer. Now, here she is. Her aunt lena wants her to move with her. Continue studying in this old village far from the busy city she was used to.   
She was forced to be here because no one will ever take her in other than aunt lena.   
She will continue to study here, although she was second Guessing if this place does ever have a descent school. She's even second Guessing if this village does have any students her age or what. 

After a long while, she decided to get her phone in her pocket to call her aunt lena. The sky is about to be dark any minute from now and she needs to still unpack her things in her new home. 

Ms. Lena said that she's almost there and for nayeon to stay where she is and don't ever think of moving. She clearly demand her to stay put. So Nayeon did just as that. She can be hard headed sometimes and her aunt lena knows it. If Nayeon wants to do something or curious about something she have to do something about it. She can't stay put. But nayeon was in an unfamiliar place and she's tired from the 8 hour train ride so she decided to sit on the bench near her. 

A little moments later, a 1953 Ford Customline V8 sedan was pulling up in front of her. The windows are slightly tinted but she can still see who's inside of the car. 

It's aunt lena. Her hair is now short as the grey hair is starting to catch up and invade the black ones. Aunt lena also have a few wrinkles on her eyes and forehead. She was the oldest.   
She looks different from the way Nayeon saw her 12 years ago. Nayeon was so young back then and the last time she saw her aunt lena is when she was 8 years old. Honestly, all nayeon knows about her is that, she's a care taker of a rich family in this village. And that family takes good care of aunt lena that's why aunt lena never really need to go and see them that much.

"Look at you all grown up." Her aunt lena said once she finally got out of the car. The car was old fashioned but it looks like it was well taken care of. You can't see any scratches on it and the car is basically shining although the sun is barely out. 

"Aunt Lena." Nayeon bowed her head as a sign of respect. Lena just pat her head and mess her hair. Nayeon immediately fix it and smiled at her aunt. 

"I know the death of my sister is probably still fresh on your mind and you're probably exhausted. Let's head first. It's about to be dark here, we need to be home before it gets too late." Aunt lena take Nayeon's baggage to the back of the car. 

The Park's village as nayeon saw the sign is pretty Peaceful and kinda creepy.

The houses she saw was pretty old, maybe it was made on the time of spaniards because it does looks like it has a touch of spanish taste. The houses there are mostly big. You can literally see that most of the people there are loaded with money. 

Nayeon's jaw almost drop when she finally realized where they are. They were infront of a mansion with a big garden and a spacious frontyard in the middle of a hill. She literally can't believe what she's seeing because it's too beautiful. There's a beast statue in the middle of the driveway.  
She looked down from the hill and see tons of lights coming from the houses she saw while riding the car with aunt lena.

"Beautiful right." Aunt lena saw how amaze nayeon's looked like. She chuckled at her.

"I let you unpacked and wash for a little bit. And then I have to talk to you about something after. For now, let me lead you to your room while you stay here with me." 

Nayeon, still in daze, follow her aunt to wherever she was going. As she came in the house, she suddenly feels cold and find goosebumps all over her body.

What the fuck is this feeling. She feels weird.  
The mansion have 4 floors and she can guess that she will get lost here someday. There's a lot of rooms a big chandelier in the middle. Red carpet was flaunt in the stairways. This family must be really really rich to have all of this. She can see a lot of antiques in this house , scared to even touch them. 

"This will be your room." Aunt lena said. It was a normal room. It doesn't look so big and doesn't look so small. Honestly, this is much bigger than any of the rooms nayeon had since she was a child. The bed is soft and can handle 2-3 people. The room looks so clean with no visible of any dust. Perfect. 

"Freshen up and we will have a talk after. Be quick as I want you to have your rest because you look so tired. I'll talk to you later." When the door closed and aunt lena's already gone, nayeon started to jump in her bed.   
"This feels so nice." She started to touch every furnitures and started to explore the bath after. 

She feels so fresh coming out fresh from the bath. She takes her sweet time cleaning herself up. 

After she's done, she decided to go and meet aunt lena right away for them to talk. 

She finds her in what she think is the kitchen of the mansion. It's not that hard to locate since the kitchen is just near in the living room in the first floor. 

"Aunt lena."   
"Oh you're here. Please have a sit and have a dinner first." Aunt lena point to the bar chair in front of her.   
Nayeon took a sit while aunt lena took a sit in front of her.   
She started to eat the food that was given to her. She release a content sigh once the food made contact to her taste buds. 

"This is so...good." she can't stop herself from digging in and lena just stared at her with a smile on her face. 

Somewhat, Nayeon reminds her a lot of her younger sister. Nayeon's mother. 

Nayeon's eyes, and lips are definitely from her mother and whenever lena looked at them, she feels like she's already looking at her. And it make her happy. She missed her sisters so much and if taking care of nayeon for the rest of her life means making her sisters happy, she will do it. 

Once she saw that nayeon is almost done with her food, she started to ready herself. 

"You will now live with me so I'm hoping you will follow everything that I tell you to do in this house and outside of this house. While staying here with me, you will help with the chores around the mansion. As you can see, this is not an easy place to clean as it is such big house. The garden outside must be always taken care of. You can roam around the mansion but don't you ever step a foot in the fourth floor. That's the restricted part of the mansion. Only I, can go there. Do you understand?" 

Nayeon, although confused, just nod her head. 


	2. Her presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Sorry if there's any typographical error.

  
It's been a couple of weeks since Nayeon decided to come to an unknown town and live with her Aunt who had been mia all her teenage life.   
It will take time for nayeon to adjust living in the mansion. Like what her Aunt Lena said, the house is too big. Sometimes she find herself getting lost and doesn't have any idea where to go. 

But there's a thing that keeps bugging her for weeks of her stay in the mansion. Lena told her to not ever set her foot on the fourth floor. She remembered how serious her aunt become. It's like, there's something in there and it's making Nayeon wonder on what could it possibly be. 

  
Could it be...  
A treasure?  
If it's a treasure then they shouldn't worry cause she's not planning on taking anything in here. The mansion alone creep her out so she doesn't really want anything to do with it. 

Nayeon already cleans everything her aunt lena told her to clean. 

So she went to the garden to start watering the plants. The garden is so big. It's mesmerizing. This is the only place she likes the first time she step foot on this place. 

Whenever she looks at it, it's like all her problems, doubts, insecurities, desire was thrown right outside the window. It makes her feel safe somehow. 

She touch the blue rose near her and admired it for a little while. 

The admiration she has for the rose was interrupted when she heard someone, yes someone, groaning in pain. She doesn't know where it was coming from at first. She felt goosebumps all over her body when she heard it again and this time it was louder and this time she knows where it came from. 

Fourth floor. 

She suddenly remembered what her aunt lena said.   
"don't you ever step foot on the fourth floor." And until now, it still bugs her. What is in there? What is she hiding from her? There's only two of them living in this big mansion as far as she knows.   
Could there be another one?

She looked up and saw the windows open on a one particular room in the fourth floor. The curtains was preventing her from seeing further but she's so sure right now that whatever was in there, she needs to know. Although it scared her to see what it is, there's still something in her that says to go there and see what it is. She hates Being kept in the dark. She hates not doing anything. 

Aunt lena is still out running errands. She said she's gonna buy some medicine to stock and some foods. She's not returning yet that left nayeon sometime to figure it out.   
She quickly put everything to their particular places and pick a broom next to her. She slowly went to the house and observe it first. Checking if that someone decided to get out from her floor. 

She hurriedly ran to the stairs and didn't waste anytime. She tightened her grip to the broom in her hands. It serves as her protection. As she's nearing to her destination the groan is now clear and she can now say that that someone is

a woman.   
She's still scared and for a moment she thought about the consequences of what she's about to do. 

Her Aunt lena would be mad disappointed on her if she knows she didn't follow her. But could she blame her? She's living in a new town. A town you can't even find in a map. Her other aunt just died and she was forced to live with her aunt lena to finish her studies in this big ass mansion and telling her to never go to this particular floor only to raise her curiosity and just now, she heard someone, a woman groaning in pain and she can't just stay still and do nothing. So, she thinks her aunt lena would understand. 

Right?  
Either way, she's here now. There's no turning back when she slowly put her hands on the doorknob. Her grip on the broom tightening. 

She opened it slowly and when she saw nothing inside, she went in further. 

The room was classy. Although, Nayeon don't know a lot about furnitures, wall design and anything about designing, she can only say that the furnitures there looks like it's been made on the Spanish era but it still looks classy and well taken care of. 

She looks around the room. She saw the window she saw earlier so she knows she's in the right room. 

"There's no... one?" She looked around just to check once more. There's nothing. If that's the case, she has to go now before her Aunt lena decided to come home and see her here. 

She's about to turn around when she felt someone presence on her back. She became a statue. She can't demand her body to move. The broom fell from her hands and it makes a loud thud on the floor. 

"What are you doing here." She heard a woman voice behind her. She said it with authority. It was said empathically. It was deep and demnd authority.

Nayeon can feel her breath on the back of her neck. Nayeon breath Hitch and suddenly she can't find it in herself to speak.

She shouldn't have come here. She should have follow her aunt lena and just mind her business. 

"I asked you a question." The woman speaks again. Nayeon swallowed the knot that was on her throat.   
"I-I heard someone groaning in pain and I just t-thought I need to help." There she said it. she's stuttering but atleast she spoke.   
When the other woman takes too long to reply. She finds courage to turn around and face them.  
What she just saw left her with nothing to say. 

A woman with sharp features stands in front of her. Her eyes were light green. The slight light coming from outside shines on her eyes. It's hypnotizing. 

"I know lena already told you to never go here but you still... Still come. What a thick skull you have missa." The woman said then looked at the broom on the floor. 

"You even brought a broom with you? Do you really think that would save you from me?" The woman said and before nayeon could snap a comeback. The woman is now on her back, her mouth close to her ears. 

"Go away before I do something, I will regret." Nayeon's mouth was slightly open and last thing she knows, she was running away from that room away from that floor. She hurriedly went to the kitchen to drink some water. Suddenly, she's thirsty. 

Her clasp from the edge of the kitchen bar tightened. She looked at the stairs that leads to fourth floor and ask herself a question. 

"What the actual fuck just happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh


End file.
